Creatures Wiki:Sandbox
Wibbles and Bibbles (practice editing here)! Once you've tried stuff here, why not go to the tasks page and start editing for real? GreenReaper ---- BIG GRAY OOGA BOOGA OF DOOM!: I luv ooga sand. Some long block that the Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooogle ads interefere with. *Test *ing. *#Foo? *bar. blah Wolf: Food is good. almost as good as chewing on razers. Which are very nutritional, if prepared properly. LONG LIVE LON LON RANCH! The Lon Lon Ranch sells bad milk. >=( * Ohhh you Lie! Liar!!! LilWashu played in the sandbox, and urges everyone else to do likewise. * Loo Loo, I love vender tash. OOGA BOOGA........................ As did homer. Mmm, sand. Andrettin likes machinery. Andrettin get gadget. That's typical Ettin paraphenelia loving, there. Jamie: OOoh sand...mmmmm Astro makes a sandcastle and pushes it over. Officer 1BDI wanders in, having no clue what to do. Deciding Astro's on the right track, 1BDI constructs a shelter out of sand pails and shovels and cowers in it. edash gets sand in his eyes and runs off. gobbo_the_civet gets a spoon and starts eating sand The sand explodes!!!! EVERYONE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! bd_ wonders if that's really sand you're in there. MoopIt Sand!!! :P Sgeo plays with NOPRINT gobbo_the_civet, heavely chewing on the worm, hides in the cellars of an sandcastle. malkin: Does anyone know how to make new lettered categories? :Not sure exactly what you mean . . . but you can just refer to Category:Whatever to get a link and then edit that page - or take off the first : to add that page to the named category GreenReaper 22:34, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) Thanks GreenReaper! I think I've got the hang of it.. Although I keep on doing stuff wrong. - malkin btw, I'm a girl. I'm a little ambiguous, I know, but I really am a girl. ;) - malkin Pfft, a likely story. ;-) -- GreenReaper 19:14, 6 Jan 2005 (PST) blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah by ihope127 *jack builds a real sized castle out of the sand and creates sand food to live off of and sand water,also sand bed and other furniture...and uses a sand furnace to make glass for everything else :P* ihope127: Ooh ooh! Castle! Are you sure the glass glass furnace is going to stand up to all that heat? *makes a new one out of ice and snow* That should cool it down! ihope127: On second thought I don't want it out of ice and snow. *makes some more glass in the ice furnace* Oh never mind. But you need something a bit different. *makes a sand and clay copper mixture and fires it in the furnace* by ihope127 ihope127: Ooh sludgy? *eats some sludgy* Ooh warm sludgy! *makes yet another furnace out of sludgy* Ihope127 gets caught on fire by the explozive sand! oh noes! Nah. I don't think you can possibly improve upon my ihope-isms. *malkin heaps up a little sand in a pile, and thinks on how to cobble it.* *Erin makes a sand-angel* Whee! "RARLBILIBRTFFD!" Said Shaon, before eating all the sand/ Netdroid9 screams, runs around twelve times and does a raindance in reverse. A pile of sand falls from the sky. :oh oh! ... :don't eat any lumps you find in the sand. neighbor's cat got in here again. 00:47, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::So THAT was what the chocolate chips really were... Netdroid9(talk:Netdroid9|action=edit&section=new}} talk) (male) 04:24, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) blah blah blah, someone deleted all the random-cool stuff and put this crap about the sandbox here. Makes me sad, but oh well. Fixed now! :D - Malkin 21:24, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) This is great fun! I realy like it, says the BIG GRAY OOGA BOOGA SHACKALACKA BOOM BOOM OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! L337! er.. testing? XD The Breeding Project Nornish Giblib bla maka boom boom ooga booga, bla bla bla... More random crap.. Shee sho shon, cha ble bla bla!! -Insert MORE random crap here!- OH NOES! BLALALALA... BORING!!!!! LOLOLALA! *Barney explodes, dies and burns forever!* wee! gdjfghdighi!! ... sigh... Noooo.... not Barney! - Malkin 03:06, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) Jack begins rebuilding his castle out of hardened mud and hopes it doesnt rain. Now...where did that umbrella go....